Shinzui Life Blood
by Rikka-san
Summary: 2 years later Konoha gets surrounded by a barrier created by Shisou, Akatsuki is after Sakura, Aoba knows everything but can't tell anyone, now Aoba has to protect Sakura from Akatsuki and Aunko while Sakura wants to find everyone she got sepereated from.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine Crys

Ok so here is the awsome story I have been bragging to write about (But was to lazy to actually get to) I have now started my Fanfiction...it...is...called!!!

Shinzui (In english it means life blood)

Spoliers up to chapter 328 (Latest chapter you'll see why it is chapter 328)

So anyway onto the chapter 1 of my story!!!

Chapter 1: Shisou (Shadow)

♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was so dark; she could only see a hint of light through the cracking dissolving soil which hid her from the death that awaited her.

It had been at least two years since the Shisou had attacked Konoha and created that damned barrier keeping all of the Konoha civilians inside of it, the only other place they could go besides Konoha was the core of the Shisou which is now occupying the forest of death.

She remembered what Shikamarus team told her, it had been horrible and just made things even worse for the village.

♥Flashback♥

"Sakura, we found the core of those damned monsters!" Shikamaru said in a troubled voice,

"Good where is it, is it where the Hokages tower used to be?" Sakura asked trying to guess where it was,"

"No sadly, it is in the forest of death where the tower used to be, it is now occupied by the core of the Shisou," Ino commented,

"Well it won't work if it is there; it controls the entire forest and tries to devour you alive!" Chouji said in a shaky yet calm voice,

"Well we need to just keep calm for now, have you gotten any contact from the other 9 hatches?" Sakura asked in a determined voice,

"Sadly no, there hasn't been any contact with anyone else ever since the Shisou started to guard almost every corner of Konoha".

♥End flashback♥

It was obviously morning by the amount of light shining in onto her bed, sadly Shikamarus team has been gone for a week now, Sakura was worried, she wanted to go out to see what had become of the village, to see if everyone was alright, to see it Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, and anyone else who she hadn't seen in two years was ok.

It is horrible, she has to stay in here and wait for injured people who have been poisoned by the Shisou.

She hated it, why did it have to be her to figure out how to heal the injuries when no one else could? Why was it her that was treated like a princess above all? Why did people praise her for helping and saving them? She had done it all before yet now was a good reason to praise her, wasn't it?

She couldn't take it, she had to find them, she had to see them, she had to tell them everything she knew, she had to know if they were even…alive.

♥♥♥

"Naruto you dobe, get up and get ready, were going to see Shikamaru, his team found us, Kakashi is talking to him right now, if we don't hurry they will have to leave." Sasuke said in an impatient yet emotionless voice,

"Yeah yeah I'm up, I'm up, so Shikamaru is in what hatch now? Wasn't it hatch 4?" Naruto asked while putting his orange jacket on,

"Yeah we only have information about hatch's 4, 2, and 10, we just got word that the Akatsuki are coming to the village, and they broke the barrier somehow and got in." Sasuke said in an emotionless voice as if hiding the thoughts of his brother probably being their.

Naruto looked at the hardened soil floor then looked at Sasuke, he moved toward the door and went past Sasuke in a graceful manner, he opened the door and saw many people who occupied this hatch moving around and getting into their own places, some were packing which was a surpise to not only him but to Sasuke also, people didn't usually pack up unless they were brave enough or idiotic enough to actually go out into the Shisou infested village, as he looked at the people his attention was caught by a boy his age whose hair was up in a ponytail with a green vest jacket on talking to Kakashi-sensei.

"Shikamaru, hey how are you and hey Chouji, Ino!" Naruto yelled making a few people stop and stare.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, nice to see you guys again we got some information about the core I think you both should hear!" Shikamaru yelled trying to make him self loud enough so Naruto could hear over the ruckuses being made around them.

"Seems the core is in the forest of death, the Akatsuki have gone through and are in the village, the people occupying their group are Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakazu, and Itachi, seems they are coming to get Naruto." Kakashi said while twirling a kunai in his hand and staring at Sasuke who was getting infuriated."

"So we have to get a group together and go after the core and keep Akatsuki off Narutos tail?" Sasuke asked after containing himself from running straight out of the hatch and going on a rampage.

Kakashi nodded, "It will be a split mission, Shikamarus team alone are going to go after Hidan and possibly Kakazu the-, as Kakashi said those words he was cut off by an angry Shikamaru "No doubt we will kill Kakazu he was in league with Hidan and helped kill…" Shikamaru stopped and motioned Kakashi to go on, Ino and Chouji looked down and held back their tears as they thought of how much it effected them when _he_ died, Kakashi nodded, "Then team Shino will go after Deidara, Team Gai after Kisame, then Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, and I will go after the core and kill it, and Sasuke before you get infuriated with me, we are going to find Itachi and kill him, Shikamarus team will lead Hidan and Kakazu in-, Kakashi was then cut off by Naruto who was now angered as well.

"Why does Shikamarus team have to fight two Akatsuki, it's too dangerous, they will get killed!" Naruto said while being held back by Sasuke, "Naruto" Shikamaru said, "We need to go after them…we need to avenge him…they killed…Asuma." Shikamaru said while having a confident motivated look on his face.

♥♥♥♥♥

Omg i'm so sorry Asuma is killed off...it is true...manga chapter 328 Asumas death...he...is actually dead in the Naruto series!! Crys more I didn't want him too die but I had to have a reason to why it was only Shika, Ino, Chouji, going by themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeeee chapter 2!!!! Ok Aoba is in this chapter...yes he is OOC I made him playfulish fatherlike trust me you will like his character!! (Maybe)

Aoba: I like Kishimoto better than you

Rikka: Aww don't be so mean!!

Aoba: I don't like being fatherlike

Rikka: You like being the guy making up names right???

Aoba: Yeah I do...I have a perfect one for you Rikka...As...

Rikka: OK On with the story then!!!!!

Rikka: Chapter 2: Blacklings

♥♥♥♥♥

"Ok so packing and walking straight out wasn't a good idea," Sakura said under her breath while holding the door closed,

she had done the stupidest thing ever, she had forgotten that Aoba had gone out to find food for everyone, every time someone opens the hatch door a Shisou gets in, sadly about five of them wiggled their way in, Sakura was now cornered and didn't know how to get out of the hatch, she would have to fight them, but what made her stomach churn was the sounds of woman and children's pleas for survival, the Shisou were horrible creatures that if they got to you they would tear you apart first starting with the innards then your flesh would fall apart.

Just thinking about that time made Sakura weak kneed, she had fallen to the ground in hopes to get the horrible images of her first patient that died out of her mind.

♥Flashback♥

It was the most sickening thing she had ever seen, the Shisou had been inside of him, she worked as hard as she could but as she searched for the area where he was injured most, his intestines had been devoured which meant he had no hope to live, his left kidney was now torn apart, now on his left arm the flesh started to deteriorate just like acid.

Luckily Aoba, which was now her closest friend and partner, had taken her away from the room and gotten rid of the body.

♥End Flashback♥

She finally gained her composure back and held onto the ice cold handle, she opened the door kunai at her side.

It made her gag, she looked at five people two woman three children, their flesh was deteriorating, one woman's cheek was free of skin, Sakura looked away and started to run over to the hatch where Aoba had left it open, she knew this was bad since now she knew Aoba was in danger, she climbed the stairs seeing next to her a man with a deteriorated arm to the point of seeing bone, she looked away trying not to throw up.

She lost her grip on the bar and started to fall back into the hatch when she felt a hand grab her wrist, she looked up as she dangled in the air, and she smiled and started to cry as she saw Aoba smiling back at her.

"Hey kid, you ok?" he said in a humorous way,

"Yeah I'm going to be scarred for life with deteriorating flesh images, but other than that I'm fine," she said trying not to gag again,

"I know what you mean, seems those damn blacklings are getting stronger every day," Aoba commented.

Sakura giggled as she loved it when he called them blacklings, it always made her happy, the creatures were basically shadows that could blend into other shadows and into the ground and can go inside of your body, and well eat you alive, "Yeah well if you don't mind I would love to stop dangling in the air," she said as she smiled, "Oh yeah better give you ground huh? Well back to the subject at hand, looks like we have to stay out of this hatch which has obviously been destroyed and contaminated-" Sakura cut in at that point and held a finger up to Aoba, "Thanks to you and your wanting better food," Aoba scratched his head which made Sakura remember about Kakashi-sensei even more, "Yeah I know I'm sorry but they were beating down the door either way, they were coming in either way," Aoba said while holding her finger, "Aoba we need to get going now," Sakura said in a worried voice,

"Yeah I know, we need to go to this little-"Sakura moved her finger out of his grasp and held onto his wrist while running into an alleyway, "No I mean that three Shisou were just behind us and we need to go now!" Aoba was struck dumb at that point, "Damn blacklings are pretty quiet, looks like they gained stealth too!" he said trying to calm down an angry kunoichi, "Right now isn't the time to mess around Aoba, we now have no place to protect us and we have no communication with the other hatches!"

Sakura yelled while ducking into a broken window and landing in the used to be hospital with Aoba now beside her.

"Looks like we might get more images to scar us cotton ball," Aoba said pointing at the many beds with decaying corpses occupying them, Sakura gagged as she hit Aoba for not only pointing out those horrible corpses, but for calling her cotton ball, he had always made nicknames for his friends and enemies, (Obviously) he always called her cotton ball because of her hair, it would have been cotton candy he said to her one day, but he decided cotton ball sounded better, she ran to the door, but to her surprise was pulled back by Aoba just in time before a Shisou almost slit her throat, Aoba laid her down on the marble floor and went into action, the Shisou grew a knife like arm and slashed at Aoba, he jumped back and summoned his crow spell to make things dark enough for the two to escape, Aoba picked Sakura up and ran out into the dark halls of the hospital desperately trying to find an area to hide from the blacklings, "Hey cotton ball that was pretty close," Aoba commented as he latched a door closed and put Sakura on the table next to the sink,

"I know, great job sunshine!" they both laughed at her comment, Sakura had decided to make a nickname for him and found one for his shades that he always wore, he hated it but couldn't help but laugh, after all, they were almost devoured by a Shisou.

"So Sakura," Aoba said in a serious voice, "Looks like we have to try and find another hatch, if we don't were going to be Shisou meat for sure," Sakura nodded, "I know and if I don't start being an actual kunochi soon I'm dead for sure, I'm worse than I used to be," Aoba patted her on the head, "Kid your not useless, hell look at your medical skills, I may not have been ordered to protect you, but your one of the most important people in Konoha, lat alone the world."

Sakura cried from there, she knew that he was protecting her because she was important to him; they had been like father and daughter.

"Cotton ball come on lets try to find some place to rest, then we can search for another hatch.

♥♥♥

"I thought you said you knew where you were going Deidara!" Kisame yelled, "Well this place is a dump, not easy to maneuver around, I have a map of when this place wasn't a black dot on the map…yeah" Deidara said while looking over his shoulder, and seeing a hatch with the number 4 on it and dead corpse laying on the ground around the opening with a look of terror that made you feel lucky to be alive and healthy, "Damn those Shisou must do a lot of damage, looks like we can count hatch 4 out of inspection…yeah." Deidara said while looking at Kisame,

"Well we know hatch's 4 and 5 are dead ones, now we only have 6, and 10, to take care of," Kisame said while looking at a sign ahead with only a few words to be made out, he could only see the letters: p-I-t-a-l, he looked at Deidara and nodded.

♥♥♥

Shikamaru and the rest of the team gasped as they saw what had happened to their hatch, "Oh my god, Aoba, and Sa-," Inos mouth was covered by Shikamarus hand, "Inimo, shut it you know we aren't supposed to talk about you know who," Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were eyeing him,

"Shikamaru, why did you just call Ino, Inimo?" Naruto asked in curiosity,

"It's a name he calls me sometimes, I call him Shimaru sometimes," Inimo said in a hesitant voice,

Neji and his team had joined them not to long ago while searching for food for hatch 10, Neji activated his Byakuugan and gasped, he turned to everyone but then was clouded by a dark fog surrounding everyone.

He felt as though someone tried to take hold of him his head was aching,

before he went into total darkness he heard Ten-ten scream his name, he looked over and saw them as they darted away, Lee holding her back and running back to the hatch, he looked up and Shimaru and Inimo, he was lifted up by a person he recognized, it had been Chouji, his mind didn't have much longer till he was unconscious, he heard Shimaru say something to Chouji, he could only make out a few words, "Chinji, go Anuko," Neji felt himself hit the hard cement as Inimo hovered over him she whispered words to him, "It's ok Neji you wont feel a thing." Inimo chuckled.

♥♥♥♥♥

Oh my goshness, seems we have new characters in the story!! Who are these people claiming to be team 10?! What will happen to Neji?! Who the fudge is Anuko?! Why does Aoba call Sakura Cottonball?! (Ok that should not be a question but oh well) What will happen to Aoba and Sakura?! Will Deidara and Kisame see Sakura and Aoba?! Why are they hiding the fact Sakura was in hatch 4 and wont tell Naruto and the others?! What are they planning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All I can say is wow I have way to many questions to answer lol GOOD thing I know the answers to them!!!

Aoba: Ok I still don't like my character

Rikka: Well deal with it hows this??? Everyone if you like the way Aoba is please tell me if you don't i'll change him!

Aoba: I like that idea...still what do you mean by change me?

Rikka: Change your personality silly!!! Laughs evily Sooooo if you want me to change him tell me in reviews...tell me if you like it and all of that good stuff!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, chapter 3 looks like I put it up earlier than expected, I wanted to just get I up as quickly as possible, so anyway without further ado!

FYI: The thing they are talking about at the beginning is your Decision :P

Chapter 3: Decisions

♥♥♥♥♥

"Some think it's cute!" Sakura yelled out while she ate bread Aoba had found in a nearby bakery,

"Yeah, yeah, it is pretty adorable, but it's not my style, it reminds me of one of those little pokemon," Aoba said teasingly,

"Ha-ha, a pokemon? My, my, how did you come across those? Did you try to catch them all?" Sakura giggled, "No I didn't cotton ball, I saw it in a window at a store once, it isn't that far away from here, and chances are the darklings destroyed it, but what can you do?" Aoba said while finishing his bread.

"I miss them…" Sakura said while staring into her glass of water, "Miss who?" Aoba questioned, "I miss everyone, the only person I have is you Aoba, I want to know if Naruto and the others are alive, what if Shikamaru and Ino, and Chouji, were killed!" Sakura yelled while tears welded up on the rims of her eyes,

"Now, now, I'm sure they just found a hatch and have devised a plan, chances are they think were dead," Aoba said,

"Aoba…I want to find them, alive or not," Sakura said looking up at him,

"I know kid, so do I, we were going to devise a plan or go with them when they got back to the hatch, seems neither of those will be happening," Aoba said while putting the dishes in the sink, "Well what if we were to-."

Sakura stopped as she felt a huge amount of chakra speed towards them, but what scared her the most was that their were two huge chakra levels, "Shit...looks like we are going to have to get out of here, and quick too," Aoba said while breaking the window, Sakura nodded and leaped out after Aoba motioned her to go, Aoba started out but was stopped by two rather tall men.

One had a blue face like a shark, Sakura stood there paralyzed until she realized Aoba was fighting the shark

A man stood in front of her, she looked up to see a rather very feminine looking man, he was familiar, and realized who he was immediately, it was definitely Deidara.

She looked at Aoba who was still dodging attacks and motioning Sakura to leave without him, she knew who he was fighting and knew he was going to be a pain in the ass to kill; it was without a doubt Kisame.

She looked at Deidara who was using a jutsu and creating a bird which was obviously a homing bird, Sakura stepped away, kunai in her hand then noticed Deidara had stopped, he looked completely paralyzed exactly like she had been earlier.

Deidara looked at Kisame who had stopped fighting Aoba, Sakura noticed Aoba had also stopped,

"Sakura get over here, and don't look behind you!" Aoba yelled while climbing out the window,

Sakura ran towards the window, she climbed inside with Aobas help and looked out, she looked out wide eyed then turned to the three men lingering behind her, they were all contemplating what to do next, including Aoba,

"Damn…that thing is huge not to mention we ran into it once before, all I know is that we can't defeat it, we need to run and get away from it…yeah," Deidara said looking at the monstrous Shisou,

"It will be a bastard to get away from but at least it doesn't have stealth like the rest of them," Kisame added,

"Its lack of stealth obviously turned into strength, how are they getting to us?" Aoba questioned,

Sakura pulled the door open and held onto Aoba, "We have to get out its coming straight for us!" Sakura said panting,

Kisame and Deidara followed them, "Sakura let me lead, I know a place where we will be safe," Aoba said stopping her and the akatsuki in the process, "Well you better hurry your ass up, it's coming, looks like it's faster than expected…yeah," Deidara said while running next to Kisame,

Sakura nodded and let him lead, they all started running towards the exit.

Aoba ran out followed by Sakura and the two akatsuki, he panted hard feeling relieved that they were actually outside of the hospital finally; he looked at Sakura who clung to Aoba and pointed in front of them in terror.

"Oh shit…," Aoba said looking to the front of them then at the akatsuki who had froze in their tracks,

Deidara looked behind them seeing that five other Shisou accompanied the newly found species of the Shisou,

"Damn it, we have to fight it looks like…yeah," Deidara said looking to the front of them,

about 20 other Shisou made their way to them, the first 3 Shisou lunged toward Sakura and Aoba, Aoba killed them in one swift movement, Sakura got a kunai out of her pouch seeing a Shisou from behind running towards her, she slashed through it killing it in the process,

"How do we know we killed them?" Sakura asked fighting 3 Shisou,

"When they stop trying to kill you I guess," Aoba added slashing through 2 Shisou,

Deidara and Kisame killed at least 10 of them, the last Shisou which was the blob as Aoba yelled out when it tried to attack Deidara.

The blob backed away and looked at Kisame, it used its long expanding arms to hit Kisame and Deidara in the stomachs sending them flying and hitting the ground in pain, it lunged at Aoba who was now lunging towards it, Aoba leaped into the air as if letting it get past him, the blob moved directions and went towards the pink haired kunoichi.

♥♥♥

Naruto and the rest of them shivered as they heard a woman's scream coming from what was probably the hospital; Ten-ten was being comforted by Lee telling her that Neji was strong enough to take care of himself, Naruto looked at Sai who had heard the scream also,

"Seems like those Shisou are at it again, I just hope to god that we don't encounter anymore," Naruto said while throwing a few rocks at a wall watching them shatter into about five pieces,

"Chances are Shikamaru and the others aren't who we think they are, they might be Shisou who took over their bodies," Sasuke said watching Naruto throw the rocks,

"Hmm…why did they not want us to know about a certain person? Last thing I heard before Inimo was silenced by Shimaru was Sa," Sai added,

"Maybe it is one of the bosses?" Naruto said turning towards Sai, "Bosses…you mean the core?" Sai asked,

"Yeah the core, maybe it is part of the core," Naruto added turning towards Sasuke,

"Not possible the core is taking over Konohas forest but soon will overwhelm Konoha itself and we won't have a chance of living at all, we have to move quick if we want to get out of this barrier, also I think the Shisou are up to something, does anyone know anyone with a name that starts with Sa?" Sasuke said while standing up and patting himself so no dirt clung to his clothes,

"Umm there's me but you already know about me," Sai said,

"Who else, who else…umm I don't know at all," Naruto added mimicking Sasukes movements,

"Well there is Sakura right?" Ten-ten said trying to contain herself,

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sai, "Ten-ten is right it has to be Sakura, but why do they not want us to know Sakura is alive?" Sasuke said while looking at Kakashi who had just arrived,

"Chances are that they don't want her near us because she is the only one in the village that can heal a wound from the Shisou," Kakashi said while observing the situation,

"Then we need to find her," Naruto said in an excited voice,

"Umm I didn't think it was true until now but you remember hearing that scream from the hospital right?" Lee said in a shaky voice,

"Yeah probably some woman getting caught by the Shisou," Sai said,

"No that scream it sounded exactly like Sakuras voice," Lee said while fiddling with his fingers,

"What the hell Lee, you should have just told us!" Naruto yelled,

"As much as I agree Lee had an opinion which is sill an opinion to this point so we need to calm down and try heading towards the hospital to get proof, if Sakura is there then we will ask her to come help us destroy the core," Kakashi said while holding Naruto back by the collar and preventing him from going after Lee.

"We can only hope that were not too late." Ten-ten said in an unsure voice.

♥♥♥

"Itachi-san, do you know where hatch 2 is?" Tobi asked,

there was a long pause throughout the time he waited for an answer, he knew it was probably foolish to ask such a question,

"You know if we don't find-," Tobi stopped as he watched Itachi disappear and reappeared right next to him,

"We won't talk about it," Itachi said in a cold piercing voice,

"Umm…O…Ok," Tobi said trying to get over how frightening Itachi's voice sounded,

"Hey look a hatch, it's hatch 2!," Tobi said in an excited voice,

"Lets go," Itachi said,

they maneuvered their way into the hatch without Shisou getting inside, they saw three people beginning to leave and decided to take hold of the woman in the group and question her.

"Hey do you know where a girl with-," Tobi got shot in the gut at that moment,

"You baka don't ask such silly questions, Hinata was it? I am giving you two decisions, you either tell us what we want to hear and we will let you go and you won't tell anyone what you told us, or we can kill you, it's your choice,"

Hinata looked at him with widened eyes, "I…is…it about….Naruto?" She asked in an shaky voice,

"Of course not, we aren't after Naruto-kun right now, we are after someone else," Tobi said while rubbing his stomach,

"Wh…who…are you…after?" Hinata asked wiggling around trying to get free,

"We are after a woman, she goes by the name of Haruno Sakura, and do you know her?" Tobi asked,

Hinata stared wide eyed at the Uchiha, she was terrified of both but couldn't take her eyes off of the Uchiha, it was almost as if she were in a trance, she could hear Kiba and Shino yelling her name, she couldn't move all she knew was that she had to tell them everything she knew,

"I…I…know her…she, she died…from what I know…I think…she…either…is in a hatch…or dead…," She said trying to yell for help but couldn't get the words out,

"Hmm…she isn't dead, the Shisou have already started hiding her from us, and Naruto-kun and his friends have already figured out she is alive, we are going to have to move quickly before the Shisou get any closer to her, chances are Anuko already knows where she is."

♥♥♥♥♥

Oh my gosh. Looks like Hinata has been kidnapped, uh-oh, and looks like Anuko Is connected to Sakura in a way.

Looks like Sakura is a wanted woman because of her skills,

and oh, oh, oh, Seems we have figured out Shisou can take over bodies, (Wow how odd is that!)

and what happened to Sakura? Why did she scream? What is the Naruverse coming to!!!!

Only I know :P w00t

it looks like Tobi came into the picture! (How odd is it that Tobi and Itachi are on a team?) Seems different people are coming into the picture and Akatsuki knows more than we bargained for, why do they know so much? WELL YOU SHALL FIND OUT MUWHAHAHA SOON!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! Chapter 4 is now up and it doesn't talk about what happened in the last chapter (Much) but will answer many questions you're all having SO Without further ado!!!

Chapter 4: Akatsuki's Motive

♥♥♥♥♥

"Damn why the hell didn't you tell us the reason?" Hidan yelled,

"Hmph, seems you didn't listen, if you were smart enough you would have noticed what he was saying," Kakazu commented,

"Both of you should be getting to work, we don't have much time, Itachi-san and Tobi have been ordered to get information, from then on out we will teach her how," A dark voice said,

"Why not the Hokage of the village," Hidan asked while sitting in the chair next to him,

"If we go and try to kidnap her, it will be an even harder job, either way Haruno has figured out how to heal the poisons that the Shisou give, we need to use that to our extent." The dark voice commented,

"Yeah if we don't we won't be able to finish step 3, right Sir Leader?" Hidan questioned humorously,

"Correct, we need her to figure out how to create a poison to kill the core," Leader said while going outside to look over the decaying city,

"What makes you think she can do it?" Kakazu said while counting the just acquired money,

"She defeated Sasori created an antidote to destroy any poison that enters a body, and she is Tsunades apprentice, I'm sure she can do it, all we need is something to motivate her," Leader said holding his hand to his chin,

"Sounds reasonable, yet how do we capture a woman who is being hid?" Kakazu asked,

"Seems we have to find Aoba, he is hiding her from us because he knows our motives, also Aunko will try to get to her, if we don't hurry Aoba won't be able to hold the Shisou off, chances are Aoba would work with us if we pulled some strings," Leader said while jumping onto the roof of an old store with a sign of pokemon on it,

"So Aoba knows?" Hidan asked strapping his scythe to his back,

"Yes he figured out not to long ago actually," Leader said staring at Hidan.

♥Flashback♥

"Damn, how am I supposed to get food when I can't find a store?" Aoba questioned out loud,

Aoba darted into a store nearby, he looked out the window seeing a plush doll of pokemon, "Ha-ha I bet Sakura would love that," He said laughing,

"Hello Aoba," A dark voice said, Aoba quickly got a kunai and threw it at the dark figure, the figure caught it with ease and stood up, "I am not going to kill you, I am only going to question you is all," The figure said twirling the kunai with his fingers,

"Who are you?" Aoba said before the figure could talk,

"Me? I am Aunko nice to meet you," he said now holding the kunai,

"What do you want to ask me? Also I need you to hurry it up because I have people to feed," Aoba said looking around for actual food,

"One of the people you're trying to feed is her name Sakura Haruno?" Aunko asked,

"Why do you ask?" Aoba said staring at Aunko now,

"You see I believe, and the Akatsuki believes she is the key to defeating the…Shisou," Aunko said hesitantly, "I need to get to her before the Akatsuki do,"

Aoba looked at him baffled and confused,

_Why does this man want Sakura what can she do anyway?_

"She has created an antidote correct? She also killed an Akatsuki once, she is the apprentice of Tsunade the fifth, she is capable of killing us," Aunko said now smiling at the wide eyed Aoba,

"What do you mean us?" Aoba said getting another kunai out of his pouch,

"I mean-"Aunko stopped and looked at the door of the almost falling store,

"Well, well, well, Aunko are you trying to get a hold of the Haruno?" The figure said looking at him,

"Why yes Leader Sir, I believe I am, Aoba and I were exchanging words about the Haruno just now," Aunko said with the smile of a crazed man upon his face,

"Aunko, Aoba should not be involved, not that he knows you're a Shisou were not the only people that will be trying to destroy you, also I'm afraid we cannot let you get a hold of Sakura if you-"

Leader looked at Aoba who was now going towards Aunko with the look of hatred in is eyes, Leader went in front of Aoba taking hold of his wrist making him stop in the process,

"Attacking him will only lead to your death Aoba," Leader said looking over his shoulder seeing that Aunko had left,

"Who the hell is he? Who the hell are you? Why are you helping me? What will you do with Sakura if you get a hold of her?" Aoba said pulling away from Leaders grasp.

"So many questions and so little time Aoba, I will tell you this much though so listen carefully, Aunko is the general of the core basically, he is co-leader of the entire Shisou army, if they get a hold of her chances are she will be killed and used for bait to get the other people in the other hatches out, we are going to try and help her achieve a poison to destroy all of the Shisou, if you don't hand her over, we will have to use force to get a hold of her," Leader said walking over to a stool,

"I…what will you achieve if you get rid of the Shisou?" Aoba asked in a shaky voice,

"Hmm well all in good time is all I can tell you, but remember, it will be hard to trust anyone now that your teammates have gotten out of the hatches, the Shisou cannot only destroy bodies, but can inhabit bodies, they cannot talk to us without a host so they use human bodies to do so," Leader said opening the exit,

"You mean even Sakura could be a Shisou?" Aoba asked running towards the door, "Well they can't, they need her for bait, also inhabiting her body is impossible at least to our knowledge and to theirs it is," Leader said with a smile,

"Wait what do you mean it's impossible to inhabit her body? Why can't they inhabit it?" Aoba said now yelling,

"You might find out you might not, but tell anyone what you heard, tell anyone what happened, and I will hunt you down and kill you myself, hell lets have fun with it tell anyone and I will kill both of you, if it is Sakura your telling then I will get a friend of mine to torture you worse than the Shisou ever could," he then did a jutsu and disappeared in a cloud of smoke,

"Shit…this is bad…," Aoba said cursing himself.

He had contemplated what had happened and now knew he would have to protect Sakura with his life, he had to help her stay away from them, from both, but most of all the Shisou were first.

♥End The Longest Flashback In History♥

♥♥♥♥♥

OOOO so many questions now! I feel bad now Aoba knows like all the information everyone needs and can't tell anyone! Doesn't that suck? And yes this chapter was short, but I had to explain it somehow! Well looks like we know who Aunko is! Or do we:3 and we are figuring out what Akatsuki Wants O.o Looks like we know what Akatsuki wants and what the Shisou want, one of the questions your probably asking is "What body did Aunko take over" Well that is for me to know and you to guess about:P Neener, next chapter will be longer I promise (Looks like I fooled you by saying someone would die muwhahahaha I'm so evil :3)

NEXT CHAPTER! We find out why Sakura screamed at the top of her loud lungs, we get to find out what Naruto and friends are up to, and we get to find out what they did with Hinata, also a few other things I can't think of right now but will later! By the way for the 411 chapter 5 is the last chapter coming out super early, I will wait from 3 days to a week to put up the other chapters. I'm so evil huh :3.


End file.
